


Princess Harry

by Lazanalirry



Category: McFly, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom!Harry Styles, Crossdressing, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Shaving, Spanking, Toys, sub!harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20104195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazanalirry/pseuds/Lazanalirry
Summary: A simple writing session between two bands, turns into so much more when Harry accepts a lift home from the McFly boys.





	1. Chapter 1

Harry’s pov (One Direction)

Looking up as Paul came in, I closed my bottle of water and stood up from the floor. “Alright boys, the car is out front” Paul said and shook hands with Tommy, McFly’s tour manager. Liam and Zayn were already saying their good byes, their bags in hand. Smiling, I turned to Danny. “Today has been sick, man. Really good” I said and shook his hand. “Yeah, its been great. Writing with you guys is always a pleasure. Fun lads” Danny replied and clapped me on the shoulder. Smiling wider at him, I glanced over at Paul as he checked his watch. “I should go” I turned to Harry and shook his hand. “You know you should just get a lift with us. You live, what, 10 minutes away from Danny’s house?” Harry said, I blushed as his grip on my hand was quite hard. 

“I don’t know. I don’t want to hold you guys up” I shrugged and flexed my hand slightly as Harry let go. “It would be no problem. I’m sure it would be easier for the others too. Don’t they live in the completely other direction?” Danny chimed in. “Paul?” I questioned and looked at him. He nodded. “It’s fine by me” He said. Grinning, I turned back to Tom, Harry, Danny and Dougie. “I guess I’m riding with you guys then!” 

Saying good bye to Niall, Liam, Zayn and Louis, I grabbed my bag out from the car and put it in with theirs in their van. We all climbed in, me, Danny and Harry in the back while Tom and Dougie took the seats in front of us. In no time we were driving, the rain drumming against windows and roof. “Thanks for driving me, the boys will get home faster now which I’m sure they’re grateful for” I thanked them, squirming to get comfortable as it was a little cramped with the three of us together in the back. Their knees were bumping against mine. Danny grinned. “It really is no trouble. Would you mind stopping by our storage place though? We need to get a few things and we’ve kind of left it last minute” Danny asked sheepishly and shrugged. I chuckled. “It’s fine. I’ve got the rest of the day off and don’t really have any set plans so” I replied and smiled up at Harry. He grinned back and patted my thigh before giving it a little squeeze. “Great. It will be fun” Harry smirked. 

We seemed to be driving out of London, and I didn’t really have any idea where we were. Squirming more as Harry’s hand was still on my thigh, I bit my lip as I flicked my hair into place and glanced down. His fingers were gently stroking my leg, giving me a squeeze here and there as he slowly moved his hand further up. It felt like his hand was burning through my jeans and branding my skin. When Danny as well put a hand on my other thigh, I gulped and glanced up at them. Neither seemed fazed by what they were doing, their faces blank of any emotion. 

“W-what are you doing?” I stuttered out as Danny moved his hand to my inner thigh, effectively spreading my legs as much as he could, stroking it, moving closer and closer to my crotch. Neither of them said anything as the car drove up to a warehouse. Letting out a surprised squeak as Dan rubbed my crotch and grabbed my cock over my jeans, I blushed madly and sat there mortified as they started getting out. 

“You coming or what?” Harry asked as he turned around and held the door open for me. Swallowing, I gave a small smile. Deciding that they had just been messing with me since I was the youngest and the newbie of sorts. “Yeah, I’m coming” Standing up, the blush in my cheeks wouldn’t go away though as my cock had made quite the excited little jump as Danny had touched me. I could still feel him grabbing me tightly and it made my cock twitch once again. Hurrying inside, I tried to think of anything at all expect from how my skin seemed to tingle from their touch. 

Walking into the warehouse, I looked around. It was just one big room, a few boxes here and there. Frowning, I turned to Danny. “What do you need from here?” I asked curious. Danny said nothing as he came walking over and grabbed my face with his hands. Whimpering as he crashed his mouth against mine, I tried to step back but he wouldn’t let me go. My eyes fluttered close as a tiny moan escaped me, he really was an amazing kisser. When a second pair of hands started to unbuckle my belt, my eyes shot open and I reached down to stop who ever it was. “Don’t” I heard Harry say as he slapped my hands away. 

Managing to turn my head away, I tried to push away but it was hard with Danny in front of me and Harry behind me. “S-stop it! What are you doing?” I pleaded as Danny grabbed my hands and held them still as he moved to hold them with just one hand. Struggling to get free, I shook my head and my eyes were filling with tears. 

Whimpering as Danny hushed at me softly and stroked my cheek, I trembled as Harry pushed my jeans off. “Please stop” I cried and tried to squirm away as he started pulling down my underwear too. “Awww, don’t cry sweetheart. We aren’t doing anything you don’t want us to” Danny said as he brushed away one of my tears. “I don’t want this! Let me go!” I shouted and tried to kick at anyone I could reach. Yelping as Harry smacked my bum hard, I looked back at him shocked while the others chuckled. “Don’t be naughty now, we’re trying to be nice” Harry said and gave me several more smacks. Sobbing, I tried to twist away. “Please, just let me go. I won’t tell anyone ever” I begged and tried to tug my hands out of Danny’s grip. 

“Dan, you go first” Harry said and brought my jumper off and let it fall to the floor. I was dragged along over to some boxes before Harry forced me over them and held me down. Tom and Dougie now holding my hands still by my head. Sobbing, I kept on squirming. “Why are you doing this to me? I haven’t done anything! Please!” I kept pleading as I felt Danny spread my legs. Crying out as he spanked me as well, I trashed around. “He cries really nicely” I heard Tom say before he grabbed my hair and turned my to the side so he could look at me. He pressed his lips against mine and started kissing me roughly as he moaned. I whimpered against his mouth and kicked my legs as I felt Danny spreading my bum cheeks. “So feisty. He’s going to be so much fun” Dougie said chuckling as he stroked my skin before grabbing my bum cheeks and held them open for Dan. 

I jumped as his tongue ran over my hole. Danny chuckled. “Hold him open” He told Dougie as I felt Doug’s tongue go away and was replaced with what I assumed was Dan’s cock. Trashing, I tried to twist and squirm away. “No, no, please, I’ll never say anything! Please don’t!” I screamed as I sobbed and tried to desperately crawl away. Nobody paid me any attention though. Gasping as Danny started to push in, I let out a long sob and cry as it hurt like fuck. 

“Shit, tightest hole I’ve ever fucked” Danny moaned as he gripped my hips tightly and started to move quickly. Whimpering, I sobbed, tears rolling down quickly and steadily onto the boxes under me. “Please stop” I whimpered quietly and wondered how I had ended up in this position. “Awww, you look far too sad for someone who’s getting cock, love. Cheer up” Harry mocked me. Closing my eyes, I tried to turn my head away but he grabbed me and kept me still. “Going to cum” Danny moaned, snapping his hips quickly back and forth. The sound of his skin hitting mine, his panting and my cries were the only sound in the room before a loud grunt filled the room and he pounded his cock as deep in as he could as he cummed. Harry let me go as he walked around as Danny pulled out slowly. “God, great cunt, great fuck” Danny chuckled. Someone spread my bum cheeks again. “Look at that boys, see how wet that cunt is. Begging for more cock and cum! Isn‘t that right, Princess?” Danny laughed and a smack was landed on my bum again. 

I whimpered as I laid defeated over the boxes. “My turn to fuck that tight cunt. Someone should fill the Princess’s mouth” Harry said and I heard him unzip his trousers. Closing my mouth tightly, I pressed my face down and squeezed my eyes shut. Harry forced his cock in slowly. Someone grabbed my hands and forced them behind my back before Harry grabbed them and used them to hold on to me as he started fucking me hard. Crying out as a slap was landed on my cheek, I looked shocked up at Dougie who was standing with his hard cock in front of me. Shaking my head, I whimpered as his hold on my hair kept me still. A second slap was landed on my cheek and I gasped at the pain. Dougie used that moment to shove his cock into my mouth. 

Gagging, fresh new tears started rolling down my cheeks again. Both Harry and Dougie were moaning as they fucked me at each their end. I whimpered and looked up at Dougie as he ran his fingers through my hair. “Good whore. Taking it in both your fuck holes” He said and patted my head. Blushing, I looked back down and tried my best to block out his words. “Your cunt really is tight and so fuckable, Princess. Such a good Princess for us aren’t you sweetheart?” Harry moaned, fucking me hard. Whimpering around Dougie’s cock, I tried to shake my head as I squirmed. “Yes you are. Such a pretty little princess too” Harry said as he slapped my bum. I blushed and looked up as Dougie pulled his cock almost all the way out from my mouth. 

“Suck nice and good at the head love” Dougie ordered as he stroked my cheek, wiping away some of my tears. Blushing as I whimpered, I kept his gaze as I slowly sucked on his cock head. Dougie smirked. “Good. Use your tongue as well” He said. Hesitantly, I flicked my tongue over at his cock head and flinched as his hold on my hair tightened. “Harder” Dougie moaned. Grunting as Harry slapped my bum every now and then, I started sucking harder on his cock and played around with my tongue. Trying to figure out what he liked best. “Think we got a born cock sucker on our hands” Dougie said as he started thrusting in and out of my mouth quickly suddenly. Gagging, I closed my eyes tightly as Harry speeded up as well. 

My hole was getting so stretched and sensitive, my whole body tingling and trembling as it was abused. Out of nowhere Harry wrapped his hand around my cock and the loud moan escaped me before I could even think about it. Blushing hard, I tried to squirm out of his grip. I could hear them chuckling. “Our Princess is hard. I think the whore is finally realising its natural instinct and likes” Harry teased as he stroked my cock hard. I shook my head. Dougie pushed his cock in again and I started sucking him off. “Daddy Harry is going to cum into your sweet cunt in a moment baby. And I’m going to fill your mouth with my cum. You want Daddy Dougie’s cum, princess?” Dougie moaned as he fucked my face hard. Whimpering, I closed my eyes. “I think you do. Didn’t even have to tell you to start sucking my cock again, you just did it like a good little whore” He continued. “Fuck” I heard Harry grunting. Clenching around his cock, I blushed. 

“You better swallow all of my cum or I’ll take a belt to your bum” Dougie threatened before starting to cum. Sniffling, I swallowed down all the cum I could and hated how good it actually tasted. When both Harry and Dougie had finished cumming, I breathed heavily as I licked my lips. Danny bent down so his face was next to mine. Looking at him, I sniffled and let out a little cry. “You’re being such a good whore for us, you’re okay” He said and stroked my hair gently. Leaning into his hand, I gave the tiniest nod. “Yeah? You’re Daddy’s little princess aren’t you?” Danny continued. Whimpering, I bit my lip before giving another tiny nod. 

“Thank me for fucking you” Danny ordered. Looking him in the eyes, I blushed madly. “T-thank you for f-fucking me, Daddy Danny” I said quietly. Danny grinned. “Such a fast learner. Good” Danny helped me up so I was kneeling on top of the box. Whimpering as they now could see my cock leaning up against my stomach, I squirmed. “Now, thank Harry” Danny said and tilted my head up so I was looking at Harry. “Thank you for fucking my c-cunt, Daddy H-Harry” I ducked my head down. “Thank you Daddy Dougie for fucking my mouth” I whispered and covered my cock with my hands. 

I didn’t understand any of this at all. They’d been nothing but mean. Taken me, raped me and hurt me and yet my cock was rock hard, I don’t think I’d ever been this hard before either. I was crying and calling them Daddy. Thanking them for what they’d done. It wasn’t normal. I wasn’t supposed to like this at all. Sniffling, I wiped at my tears and whimpered as I was laid down on my back. Looking up, I saw Tom between my legs and Dougie and Harry by my sides while Danny was up by my head. 

Tom started rubbing his cock head over my hole. Biting my lip, I whined and squirmed. “Maybe if you ask nicely he’ll stop being such a tease” I heard Danny say before chuckling, he was bent down again, his head next to mine. Whimpering, I glanced up at Tom before looking at Danny again. Dan gave me a little nod. “P-please Daddy” I whispered. “Please fuck me” I begged quietly, almost hoping he wouldn’t hear. “Good girl” Danny said making me frown. My frown disappeared however as Tom started pushing his cock in slowly. A little moan came from me as he pushed all the way in. 

Danny dragged me further up on the boxes so my head was hanging off it, looking up I could see him smirking as he brought his hard cock out again. Licking my lips, I wondered if his cum would taste as good as Dougie’s. “Please” I whimpered and opened my mouth wide. Danny stepped closer and slid his cock in with ease. Closing my mouth around him, I sucked his cock the best I could considering the position I was in. Tom was holding on to my hips tightly as he pounded in and out of me fast. Moaning, I closed my eyes as Danny started fucking my mouth and throat slowly. My jaw was aching, my bum was burning from all the smacks it had gotten, my hole stretched wide and my cock begging for release and I was loving it, which I absolutely hated myself for. I’d allow it just this once I decided. But only once. 

Whimpering as Danny pulled out of my mouth and started stroking his cock quickly, I poked my tongue out and tried to move my head up so I could lick him. He forced my head back down as he started cumming over my chest. “Fuck!” Tom said and buried his cock deep in my bum as he started cumming as well. Moaning loudly as his hot cum landed on me, I was grateful when he allowed me to lick him clean once he was finished. “M-more” I whimpered and looked to Dougie and Harry, both of them having their cocks in their hand. They looked at each other and smiled wryly. 

“Kneel up” Harry said as he moved to stand by Dougie. Quickly as I could, I kneeled up on the box and stared eagerly at their cocks. They were stroking away. “Open your mouth, head leaned forward” Opening mouth, I looked up into Harry’s eyes as they both stepped closer. Both of them placed their cock head right by my mouth. Closing my mouth around Harry’s, I started sucking eagerly as I played around with my mouth. Letting out a cry as Dougie grabbed my hair and pulled me off before Harry smacked my face, I whimpered. “I said open your mouth” Harry growled. 

Opening my mouth, I whimpered as they both held their cocks close again and started stroking away. They were moaning and grunting as they neared their second climax. Harry started cumming first before Dougie joined him seconds later. Their cum landing all over my face and chest. Only a few drops landed in my mouth though. Once they were finished, I laid down and spread my legs as I reached down and scooped up some of the cum with my fingers, I just managed to lick it off before I was slapped again. “Leave it” Danny ordered as he tucked himself back in and put on his coat. Looking at the others, I saw that they were doing the same. I watched wide as Danny leaned down and gave me a long kiss. “We got to go now. See you soon pretty girl” He said and patted my cheek before walking out with the others. They were chuckling and talking among themselves as they left. Curling up, I whimpered as the door slammed shut and I was alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry’s pov (One Direction)

A week after I had promised that I would never try to seek them out again. Never let them do those things to me again I found myself parked down the road from their house, my foot bouncing as my fingers drummed against the steering wheel. All week all I could think about was being their princess again. It felt super stupid. I was an adult, a young man and all I wanted was for them to call me princess, their good girl as I called them daddy. 

Starting up the car again, I pulled out on the road and started driving away as I shook my head. I only made it to the turn about before turning around and heading right back. Stopping out by their house again, I turned off the engine and bit my lip hard as I looked up at the house. “This is stupid! Fuck!” I swore as I got the key out if the ignition and got out of the car. “I’ll just go up there and tell them that. That. Well I’ll figure it out” I mumbled to myself as I walked up to the door. Raising my hand to knock, I whimpered and couldn’t seem to do it. Bringing it down again, I took a few steps back as I looked to the ground, as I played with my car key nervously. 

Taking a deep breath, I sniffled as my nerves were getting the better of me. Slowly walking up to the door again, I raised my shaking hand and carefully knocked two times on the door. Not sure if I wanted them to come and open the door. I took a step back as a tear ran down my cheek. Whimpering as the door opened, I kept my gaze glued to the ground and tried to remember how to breathe. 

I flinched as Danny’s arm came around my waist and started leading me inside. “It’s okay princess, don’t cry. You’re a good slut for coming over. We knew a whore like you couldn’t stay away” Danny said sweetly as he brushed away some off my tears. “Didn’t wanna come” I whispered with a little shake of my head. “Yes you did, or else you wouldn’t be here would you darling?” He said while taking off my coat. Dan wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head as he rubbed my back a little while. 

“Take of your shoes and we’ll go see the others. They’re in the living room” He wiped some of my tears away again as I kicked off my shoes. I stayed close to him and followed him nervously into the living room. They all looked up as we entered, Danny’s hand resting on my back to make sure I walked with him. Hiding my hands into the sleeves of my jumper, I rubbed my eyes and looked at the floor. “Hi sweetheart. I’m glad you finally came over” Harry said. Blushing, I bit my lip and squirmed under their gazes. 

Danny guided me so that I was kneeling on the floor in front of the sofa. “Why did you come here?” He asked as he sat down on the sofa. I shrugged and played with the hem on my jumper. “Princess, tell us” Harry said sternly. Blushing, I glanced up at him briefly before looking down again. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it” I whispered. “Wanna be your princess again. Be good for D-Daddies” I gave a little nod and bit my lip as I squirmed. 

I gasped as Danny tangled his fingers into my hair and tugged my head backwards. Staring wide eyed into his eyes, I gulped. “There’s rules with this. If we’re going to do this, we’ll be doing it properly. Not something we’ll do here and then. It will be all the time. We will be in charge of you” Danny said. Nodding quickly, I bit my lip. “If you disobey you will be punished. Either by hand, paddle or belt. Depends on your offence” Grimacing at that part, I sighed which caused them to chuckle. “I won’t explain all the rules now, I think we’ll explain and help you understand them as we go so it won’t get too much right now” He let go off my hair. I looked at him expectantly. 

“Stand up and strip princess” Harry said. Rising up, I slowly started undressing, my entire face burning with my blush. I placed my clothes in a nice pile before I stood with my arms by my side and squirmed. “Spread your legs and hold your arms out darling” Harry said. Biting my lip, I did as told. “You’ll have to shave. Everywhere. A pretty little princess shaves and is smooth all over” Danny said. I blushed and bit my lip, deciding that I’d have to try and convince them otherwise later. 

“Show us your cunt” Dougie said. Turning around, I bent over and reached back and spread my bum cheeks apart. “Good girl. Tell me princess, have you touched yourself and cummed since we fucked you?” Harry asked. I whimpered. “Yes, Daddy” I replied quietly. “I couldn’t help it. I kept thinking about what had happened” I said. Harry hummed. “Well one of our big rules are no touching and certainly no cumming without permission. You’ll get the paddle for it” Harry said and I heard some movement behind me. 

“Spread your legs and support yourself on the coffee table” Harry commanded. Doing as he said, I looked back and whimpered as I saw he was standing up, paddle in his hand. “No” I said and squirmed. “Don’t want to! I didn’t know the rule! Please! No paddle, Daddy!” I begged as I watched as he smirked and raised the paddle before bringing it down. Yelping, I jerked forward. I didn’t get much time to recover before another smack was delivered. Quickly, they came one after another. Hitting high and low all over my bum. I tried to keep my tears away for as long as possible but soon, I was sobbing hard, my feet trembling as my bum was on fire and I could hardly stand still. 

I didn’t even notice that Harry had finished until Tom was helping me stand up straight. Whimpering, I cuddled close to him and hugged him tightly as I sobbed. “Ow” I cried and rubbed my bum as Tom stroked my hair. “Hurts daddy Tom” I said and clutched his jumper. “I know sweetie. It’s supposed to” Tom said and patted my head before kissing my cheek. He stepped back and grabbed two tissues. One he wiped my tears with before he made me blow my nose into the other as he held the tissue for me. 

“Come on, up to the bathroom we go” Tom said and took my hand, leading me along. “Why are we going to the bathroom?” I asked curious and looked back at the others before looking at Tom. “I’m going to shave you” He replied simply. I whimpered. “I don’t want to be shaved. I don’t have to be shaved. I’ll be a good princess anyway” I said blushing. “Please?” I added when he just kept dragging me along. “Nope. You’re getting shaved” He said and tugged me into the bathroom. Pouting, I whined. “But the guys will see it for sure! Please Daddy! Don’t make me” I cried as Tom grabbed a razor and turned on the shower. “You going to get in?” He asked. 

Shaking my head stubbornly, I backed up against the wall. “No!” I said and glared at the razor. Tom put the razor down and reached up and grabbed a hairbrush from one of the shelves. “No! No! Don’t want to!” I yelled as Tom flipped me around and brought the brush down hard several times. Crying out, I whimpered and squirmed until Tom stopped. When he took my hand and dragged me over to the shower, I got in. 

“Why do I have to shave? I don’t want to! They’re gonna see and be mean about it!” I cried as Tom grabbed the shower head and made me rest my foot up on the edge of the bath. “If you want to be with us, those are the rules. You don’t have to like any of the rules but you have to follow” He said as he started shaving me. “And you’ll be such a pretty little girl when you’re shaved” He continued. Sniffling, I rubbed my eyes. “Why do you call me a girl? I’m not” I pouted trying to think of something else. Tom chuckled. “You’re our little girl. You love being called princess, which by definition, is a girl” I shrugged. “It’s different!” I protested as Tom started on my other foot. 

“It’s not. You’ll get used to it” Tom said simply. I glared down at my feet as Tom quickly shaved me under the arms. “I advice you to stay very still unless you want some very painful cuts” He said with a smirk as he turned his attention to my crotch. Pouting, I whined. “You don’t have to do it! Daddy, please! I really don’t want to” I begged and put my hands down to cover myself. Yelping when Tom flicked my hands, I took them away and whimpered. All too soon, all my body hair was gone. 

Tom shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. He dried me off before grabbing my hand. “Why are you bringing that, Daddy?” I asked nervously as he grabbed the hair brush. “Because we do as Daddy says without protest and fighting back. You’ll be getting a little paddling for being so naughty about your shaving” Tom explained as he dragged me back downstairs. “Daddy, no! I didn’t know that! That’s not fair!” I protested and whimpered. Tom sat down on the sofa and pulled me over his lap without saying anything. The others just stopped their conversation and looked at us. 

Kicking my feet as the first smack came, I screamed in surprise and pain. “Owie! Daddy!” I yelled and reached back to cover my bum. “Please, no hair brush! Hurts loads Daddy!” I cried. Tom simply grabbed my hands and forced them away before he started bringing down the hairbrush quickly and hard. I was quickly sobbing, trashing and squirming to get away, Dougie had grabbed my arms to keep at least them still as Tom paddled me. 

Tom rubbed my back before lifting me up to sit on his lap. Sobbing into his chest, I hugged him tightly as he rocked us slowly back and forth. Slowly, I started calming down. “I think you should thank Daddy Tom for shaving you and for the spanking” Danny said. Sniffling, I nodded. “Okay, Daddy Danny” I replied and slid of his lap and started opening Tom’s trousers. Pulling down the waistband of his boxers, I was stopped in my movements. “What are you doing, sweetie?” Tom asked. I frowned confused. “Thanking you? Like Daddy Danny said?” I replied hesitantly. “Aren’t I doing it right? Please, I don’t want another spanking! I can’t take anymore!” I whimpered. 

“Shhh, it’s okay. You’re being such a good girl. Keep going okay?” Tom said softly and stroked my hair while sharing a look with the others. Bringing out his, I took the cock head in my mouth and started sucking on it while I used my hand to stroke him hard. Playing with my tongue over the slit on his cock head, I moaned as precum came leaking out. Taking more of his cock in, I moved my hand to play with his balls softly. Hearing a loud moan from him, I looked up and saw that his eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open. Wanting to hear another moan from him, I sucked harder and started bobbing my head up and down. Swallowing around him, I moaned as he tangled his fingers into my hair tightly and starting moving my head up and down on his cock. 

Just making sure to suck hard and hallow my cheeks as he did, I closed my eyes and moaned loudly over and over again. “Fucking hell!” Tom swore just before I felt his cum squirting into my mouth. Eagerly swallowing, I sucked his cock head and licked it clean, wanting all the cum I could get. Tom pulled his cock away as he panted. “Thank you for shaving me and spanking me, Daddy” I said before hugging him around the waist. Tom chuckled. “Oh, you’re very welcome” 

“I’ll get the princess her gift!” Dougie said excited before rushing off. Looking up, I glanced between Harry, Danny and Tom. “A gift? What is it?” I asked curious and bit my lip. Dougie came back into the living room and sat down with a pretty little gift bag in his hand. Crawling over, I rested my hands on his thighs as I tried to look inside the bag. “You want to see?” Dougie asked teasingly. Whimpering, I quickly nodded. “Yes, Daddy!” 

Dougie reached into the bag and held up a pair of pink knickers with ruffles on them. I blushed madly. “Stand up baby” Dougie said. Rising up, I squirmed a bit as I stared at the knickers. Doug helped me put them on, sliding them up my legs until they were completely on. He even adjusted my hard cock, so the cock head was just by the waistband. Dougie stroked the knickers on the front, making me moan, before reaching back to stroke my bum and play with the ruffles. 

“You look so pretty princess! And I’m so glad we got your size right” Harry said as he stood up and kissed my cheek. “Thank you for my present. I-I like it” I whispered as I blushed more, looking at the ground. “You’re welcome. But it’s getting late so you should head home” Danny said and came over carrying my clothes, everything but my boxers. “You’ll come back tomorrow. Be here at 1pm and don’t be late” He continued as I got dressed. I pouted as I hugged him. “Don’t wanna go Daddy” I whispered. “It’s okay, you’ll be back tomorrow. Another thing you need to remember is that this is ours now” Dan said while grabbing the bulge in my trousers. A tiny moan escaped me. “You’re only allowed to touch your cock when your on the toilet or washing yourself. Under no circumstances are you allowed to masturbate and cum. Understand?” He said sternly. I nodded sadly. “Yes Daddy” “Good girl. Now go” 

After dragging out the good byes for as long as possible, I locked up my car and got it. Whimpering as my bum hurt ten times more at the hard car seat, I pouted as I started the car and tried to find a way to seat that would be comfortable. As I started driving home, I could only think about lying down on my bed, reaching into my new knickers and touching myself until I cummed. It’s not like they’d know if I had or not.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry pov (One Direction)

Knocking on the door eagerly, I grinned pleased as I noted that the time was five minutes to one. I clasped my hands and giggled as Dougie opened the door. “Hi!” I said excited and quickly gave him a good hug and snuggle. “Missed you Daddy” I murmured as he shut the door and chuckled. “You did? It hasn’t even been 24 hours yet since you saw me babe” Dougie said and ran his fingers through my hair before poking my nose. Scrunching it up, I giggled. “I missed you before I was out the door Daddy!” I said as Doug pushed me back slightly and took off my coat. Kicking off my shoes, I happily took his hand. 

Dougie smiled and started leading me to the downstairs bathroom. “Sit down” He said and pointed at the toilet. Sitting down on the lid, I looked at him curious. “I don’t think I need to be shave again Daddy” I pointed out, just in case. Doug chuckled. “We’re not here for that. We’re here to make you look like a real princess. And I got some more gifts for you” Doug said and pointed at a box that was sitting up on the counter. “Oooo, present!” I said excited and reached for it. “Not yet, first I need you to strip down” Liking where this was going, I quickly stripped down and looked at him. “Now, Daddy?” I asked and bit my lip. Dougie gave me a kiss before grabbing a bigger box that had been hidden behind the shower curtain. 

“Open it” Doug said smiling. Eagerly taking off the lid, I gasped as I saw what was inside. Blushing and squirming, I picked up the pink tutu from the box and stared at it shocked. It was so pretty! It had a silk ribbon around the waist, and around the tutu there was small rosebuds sown in. “It’s so pretty” I whispered and touched one of the rosebuds before looking up at Dougie. “Thank you Daddy” I said in awe before looking down on it again. “C-Can I wear it now?” I asked while Dougie put the box down. “Of course, let me help you sweetheart” Dougie said and took the tutu, holding it open for me. Grasping on to his shoulders to support myself, I stepped into it and let out a little squeal. “Do I look pretty Daddy?” I asked and turned to the mirror and swayed slightly, watching how the tutu. 

“It looks perfect on you baby” Dougie said and kissed my cheek. “You ready for your second gift?” He asked, reaching for the smaller box on the counter. Nodding quickly, I wondered what it could be. “Okay, close your eyes and don’t open until I say so!” Dougie said. Shutting my eyes tightly, I played with my tutu as I waited. I could hear Dougie opened the box and putting it down before I felt something being put down on my head. “Now you’re a proper princess. Open your eyes and look” Opening my eyes, my mouth dropped open and I teared up slightly as I looked in the mirror. Moving closer, I reached up and touched the pretty tiara on my head. “Oh Daddy” I said before starting to cry softly. 

“Hey, what’s wrong baby? Don’t cry” Dougie said and turned me around before wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my back. “Nothing’s wrong. It’s just so pretty Daddy. Thank you so much” I cried as I clutched his jumper. “You’re welcome princess. You look so beautiful. Do you want to show it off? I think they’re out in the hallway waiting for us” Dougie said and kissed my cheek before wiping at my tears. Nodding, I sniffled and made sure my tutu looked perfect as Dougie grasped my arm and led me out. 

“Oh, look at how pretty the princess is in her tutu and tiara!” Danny said as we stepped out. A huge beaming grin came on my face at his compliment. “Thank you” I thanked him and stroked over my tutu. “Since we missed your birthday party and didn’t get to celebrate with you, we decided that that just couldn’t continue. So today, we’re celebrating your birthday” Tom announced as he took my free hand and he and Dougie started leading me to the living room. 

Gasping as we entered, I looked around the room. Pink and purple balloons were all over and there was a little pile of gifts by the window. Squealing, I grinned and rushed over to them, dropping to my knees as I grabbed one. “Hold on, you got to blow out your candles first” Danny said as he came carrying a cake, the candles shaped like a 1 and a 9, which were lit up. He placed it down on the coffee table. I crawled over and bit my lip, blushing as they started singing happy birthday. “Make a wish sweetie!” Dougie said smiling. Resting my hands on the table, I leaned forward and blew hard on the lights and watched happily as they went out. “Such a pretty girl” Danny kissed my cheek before plucking off the lights and cutting us all a piece of the cake. 

Sitting on the floor, happily eating my delicious cake, I leaned against Dougie’s legs. As soon as I had finished my piece, I put my plate down and crawled over to the gifts. “Can I open now? I finished my cake, Daddy” I asked and tried to pick a good first gift to open. I heard them chuckle. “Okay baby” Harry replied. Giggling, I grabbed the biggest gift I could find before ripping the paper off eagerly. 

“Oh, daddies! Look! It’s a unicorn!” I gasped as I saw the large unicorn teddy. Picking him up, I gave him a nice cuddle and stroked his fur. “You’re so pretty” I told him and kissed his forehead. “What you going to name it?” Tom asked from the sofa. “I don’t know yet” I replied and put him under my arm so he could stay close while I reached for the next gift. It was a lot smaller than the first. Tearing off the paper, I giggled as I saw it was a butt plug. “Thank you Daddies. It’s very ni… oooooo! It’s got a pink diamond! That’s pretty!” I said and placed it carefully back into it’s box. 

Grabbing a third gift, I ripped the paper off and blushed. “Thank you daddies” I squirmed as I placed the mascara and pink, glittery lip-gloss on the floor. I quickly grabbed the last gift. Gasping as the paper was off, I grabbed the princess wand before grinning widely. It was so pretty! At the top there was a pink star with white ribbons hanging down from it. I gave it a wave, biting my lip as I hoped something would happen. But nothing did. “Can I have more cake now?” I asked, shuffling over on my knees, my hands busy clutching my unicorn and my wand. “Just a small piece” Dougie answered and cut me a small piece and put it on my plate. Placing my wand gently down, I started eating. 

“Let’s put some of this on darling, make you look even prettier than you do now” Tom told me as he sat down on the sofa and made me turn around. I blushed and bit my lip as I saw that he held my new mascara and lip-gloss in his hand. “Okay, Daddy” I replied quietly. He put down the lip-gloss and opened the mascara. He smiled as he put a hand on my head. “Stay still baby” Tom started putting it on, my eyes watered slightly as it was a bit strange, and it was hard keeping my eyelid still and not squeeze my eye shut. “Good girl, now the other eye” Tom smiled as he did the other. Watching as he put the mascara away, I hugged my unicorn tightly as he gripped my chin and started putting lip-gloss on my lips. I looked at him wide eyed as I smacked my lips when he told me to. “You want to see princess?” He asked and got his phone out. I nodded quickly and just stared at him as he took a picture. 

Sitting up, I grabbed onto his arm as I looked at the photo. Looking at it, I felt a rush go through me. “You look gorgeous love” Tom whispered and kissed my cheek. I smiled happily and sat back down again. Giggling to myself, I stroked my unicorn’s fur while nodding at him. I did kind of look really really good. 

“Hey, sweetie? Come here a sec” Harry said as he stood up after finishing his talk with Dougie. Standing up, I brought both my wand and unicorn with me. “Yes, Daddy?” I asked and looked up at him. Harry smiled. “Dougie just told me something very interesting baby. Would you like to know what?” He asked and put his arm around my shoulder. “Yes please daddy!” I said excited, hoping that maybe there was more birthday gifts for me. “Well, he said that when you were in the bathroom, he noticed a little something about your knickers princess” Harry told as we walked around the sofa until we were standing behind it. “Do you know what that was?” Harry asked. I shook my head, feeling a ball of dread growing in my stomach. 

I grunted as I was bent over the back of the sofa. “He saw some cum stains on your knickers princess. Only really one way those could have gotten there isn’t it?” Harry lifted my tutu an landed a hard smack to my bum. I whimpered and dropped my wand and unicorn on the sofa. “Did you touch yourself and cum even though we said that you weren’t allowed to do so under any circumstance?” Harry growled as he landed another smack. I gave a little nod before whispering “yes daddy”

I cried out as the smacks came hard and quickly after that. I couldn’t stop kicking my feet and I was positive that my mascara was running. “I’m sorry daddy! I’m sorry! I won’t do it again!” I begged as I started sobbing. My bum was on fire but it seemed like Harry had no intention of slowing down. 

I grabbed my unicorn and held on to him tightly as I cried as my spanking continued for what seemed like hours. Finally though, I felt Harry rubbing my bum. Sniffling I grabbed my wand and sniffled as I tried to straighten up. ”Shhh, not quite done with your bum yet Princess, stay down” He said as I heard someone unzipping their trousers. Harry spread my bum cheeks apart before I felt his hard cock pressing against my hole. ”I think I might have a fetish for fucking your red, warm, delicious bum baby” He chuckled as he thrust in. Squeaking, I looked at Tom as he took a picture. 

Harry was moaning as he pounded my bum hard. I didn’t like the sound of the red and warm part of his confession. As I heard another zipper going down, I looked up and saw Dougie holding his hard cock out for me. Opening my mouth, I grunted as he shoved it in and grasped my hair tightly as he started fucking my mouth. I was holding on tightly to my wand and unicorn as I was pounded from both ends. I was moaning loudly, my cock growing hard fast and rubbing up against the back of the sofa. 

I flinched in pain as Dougie slapped my cheek, looking up at him, I shuddered at the possessive look in his eyes. ”Such a naughty little girl! Daddy is going to have to lock you up so you can’t be naughty again” Dougie said. Whimpering, I wondered what he meant. It didn’t sound very nice. ”Going to cum” Harry moaned and started going even faster and harder. Moaning, I closed my eyes and did my best to suck on Dougie’s cock as I clenched my bum around Harry, wanting their cum. Harry gripped my hips tightly and Dougie the back off my head as they both pushed in as far as they could. 

Moaning and grunting was all I could hear as they both cummed. Swallowing down Doug’s cum eagerly, I moaned. ”Time to test your birthday gift, sweetheart” Danny said before chuckling. Feeling something cold and hard pressing against my bum as soon as Harry pulled out, I squirmed. I whimpered as Dougie pulled his cock away. ”Look at that, the cunt is all plugged up and looking pretty!” Dan teased as he wriggled and pushed on the butt plug. Whimpering and moaning, I rubbed up against the sofa. 

”Nu uh, Princess. Naughty girls don’t get to play with their clit and cum. Let’s go” Danny said and grabbed my upper arm, holding on tightly as he dragged me up the stairs. ”What are you going to do?” I asked whimpering, still clutching my unicorn and wand. ”I’m going to make sure that you don’t cum without our permission” Danny said and made me sit on the bed as he grabbed something out of a box. I whimpered and started shaking my head as I saw what it was. ”No, please daddy! I promise to never ever do it again!” I pleaded as he pushed me to lie down and spread my legs. He didn’t reply but just started putting on the cock cage, locking it with a padlock. 

”I don’t like it” I whimpered as he finished. Danny chuckled. ”Good. You’re not supposed to. Now come on, let’s head back downstairs for a bit, I’ll have Harry and Dougie get your bed ready” I pouted as we walked back downstairs. ”My bed? I have a bed back home” I replied confused. ”You’re staying over tonight and we have an own bed for you” Dan answered before pulling me down in his lap as he sat down on the sofa to watch some TV, sending Dougie and Harry on their way upstairs. ”Oh” I replied simply before putting down my wand, grabbing my unicorn and giving him a big cuddle as I pouted. The cock cage, the butt plug and the stinging pain in my bum, making me feel justified in the act of pouting. 

—

Stepping out of the bathroom butt naked, except from my tiara and the cock cage of course, and the unicorn clutched in my hand, I followed Tom into the bedroom as I yawned. Gasping as I saw my bed, I blushed as I saw the blow up Princess bed on the floor, at the end of their big bed. It even had towers by the head! In it was a nice princess duvet with a tiara pillow. Biting my lip, I laid down as Tom pulled the duvet back and patted the bed. Snuggling in, I whined slightly as Tom took my tiara off and placed it up on the dresser. ”You can wear it again tomorrow, love” He whispered and stroked my cheek as he came back. I snuggled up to my unicorn before yawning again as he tucked me in. ”Good night, love. Sleep well” He whispered as someone else turned the lights off. Turning over, I sighed happily and it didn’t take long before I was fast asleep.

—

“Pegasus!” I said loudly as I sat up on my bed, waking up from my dream. Grabbing my unicorn tightly, I grinned sleepily. “Your name is Pegasus!” I declared. Standing up, I crawled up on to their bed and shook them awake. “Daddies! I got a name for him!” I whispered loudly. Tom groaned as he woke. “What’s wrong? Did you have a nightmare?” He asked and sat up. I shook my head quickly. “No! I found a name for Pegasus! Pegasus!” I showed him Pegasus as he looked a bit confused. “That’s nice baby, but next time wait until morning” Tom got out of the bed before picking me up and carrying me back over to my little bed. “Good night princess and Pegasus. Sleep tight” Tom said for the second time that day and kissed my forehead and patted Pegasus. Cuddling up to him, I smiled happily.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry’s pov (One Direction)

Whining as I felt someone shaking me awake, I cuddled closer to Pegasus and tried to role over. “Come on, Princess. It’s wakey wakey time. Tom is making some yummy breakfast. Oh and he told me this little lad got a name?” Harry said as he stroked my hair and shook Pegasus. “Yeah, he does” I told him tiredly and opened my eyes to look up at him slowly. “His name is Pegasus, daddy” I said and gave Pegasus a little kiss. “That’s a very nice name. Good choice baby!” Harry replied with a grin. Yawning, I wrapped my arms around Harry’s neck as he reached down and picked me up. 

“Did you sleep well in your bed?” Harry asked as he started carrying me downstairs. “Yeah, it was a good thing the bed had the castle walls daddy or else I would have rolled off!” I told him and rubbed my eyes slightly. “I’ll keep that in mind” Harry chuckled and gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

“Good morning!” Danny said cheerfully as he sat by the kitchen table, sipping his coffee. Harry put me down in his lap. Giggling as Danny wrapped his arms around me and planted kisses all over my face, I closed my eyes in delight and cuddled close to him. “What’s for breakfast?” I asked, sighing happily as Danny patted my hair. “Toast, eggs and bacon” Tom replied. “Sounds yummy!” I declared and turned around in Danny’s lap. Placing Pegasus on the free chair next to us, I looked at Tom eagerly as he handed us all plates with delicious food. 

~~~~

Sitting with Dougie and Harry by my side, I bit my lip as I moved my piece five spaces on the board. Grinning happily as I got a ‘get out of jail’ card, I giggled and sat back. “I’m thirsty, is anyone else thirsty?” I asked and looked around. “I can make tea?” I offered and smiled as I quickly got four murmurs of agreement. Jumping off the sofa, I raced into the kitchen. Filling the kettle with water, I placed it back on it’s pad. 

Humming as I waited for the kettle to be done, I got out a cup for all of us and put them on a nice little tray. As the kettle started whistling, I picked it up and went to pour the water in the first mug when I saw the lid fall off. I didn’t have time to react and pull my hand away, and I whimpered as the hot boiling water got all over my arm. Dropping the kettle, I grabbed my hurting hand tightly and whimpered as I squeezed my eyes shut as bit my lip. 

Squatting down, I held my arm close to my chest as it hurt like nothing I’d felt before. It was stinging, burning, prickling and exploding all at the same time. “Ow” I whimpered before a sob broke loose. I tried to breathe normally as I started crying but found that once I’d started it was hard to stop. “Princess? Are you alright in there?” I heard Tom ask. Letting out a loud sob in reply, I cried as the pain seemed to be getting worse. “What happened?” Tom asked urgently as he’d come running. “Th-the lid fell off! And now it hurts!” I sobbed. “Oh baby!” He whispered as he lifted me up and gently gripped my hand and held it away from my chest as he looked at it. “Come on, we need to hold this under cold water” He said and led me over to the counter. Whimpering, I shook my head as he turned the water on. “Danny! Call your Doctor friend!” Tom yelled as he grabbed my hand my more tightly and forced it under the water spray. Shrieking and sobbing loudly, I tried to pull away frantically but all of the sudden Harry was by my side, helping Tom keep me in place. I shook my head quickly as I cried. Coughing, I heaved for my breath and looked at Tom pleadingly. “Daddy!” I sobbed. 

“I know baby, I know. We got to keep it under water for just a while longer. You’re doing so good” Tom replied, using a cup to make sure every part of my burn got water on it. “No” I whimpered. “Melissa is coming over. How’s he doing?” Danny asked as he stepped into the kitchen. I turned and looked at him and reached out my free hand for him. “Arm is pretty red and clearly hurting” Tom said as he shut off the water. “Dougie, could you get bowl, something big enough so we can dunk his hand?” He asked as he grabbed a kitchen towel out from one of the drawers. Whimpering, I held my arm close again as I was pushed along to the living room. 

Danny sat down on the sofa and pulled me down onto his lap, whimpering, I sobbed as Tom started patting my arm dry as he looked at it closely. “You’re doing so good Princess. Do you want Pegasus with you?” Danny asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. Nodding quickly, I looked around for him. “I’ll get him” Harry said as he got up while Dougie came in with a large bowl of water. “Pegasus” I whined. When the door bell rang, I let out a long sob and buried as close to Danny as I could. “Here you are, baby” Harry said and handed Pegasus over. 

Grabbing him with my good hand, I held him close and whimpered as I could hear a lady heading towards us. “Melissa, this is Harry. Harry, this is Melissa. She’s a doctor so she’s going to check your arm out okay?” Tom said gently as they came over. “Hi Harry” Melissa said softly. Whimpering, I turned away and tried to hide my hand away. Tom grabbed hold of it firmly where I hadn’t burned myself and gently forced it out towards Melissa. Sobbing, I just pressed my head against Danny and Pegasus. 

“Well it looks like it’s a first degree burn. There’s no blisters or anything” Melissa mused as she gently inspected my arm. “Do you have any paracetamol? He should take two to numb the pain a bit” Looking up, I watched Tom head into the kitchen. “Harry?” Melissa asked. Sniffling, I turned and looked at her. “I’m going to put on some aloe vera cream on your burn okay? I’ll be very gentle. It’ll make it feel better” Giving a little nod, I whimpered and turned to bury my head into Danny’s neck. 

Biting my lip as Melissa started smearing it on, I gratefully opened my mouth for the pain killers and swallowed them down with some water. Tom sat down on the sofa as he took the water bottle back. “Lets wrap it up, and then you can relax”

~~~~

“Lou? I’m home!” I shouted as I stepped into our flat. Waving out the door as Dougie drove away, I kicked off my shoes as I closed the door. “About time! Is your phone broken or something, I’ve been calling you” Louis said as he stepped over. “What the hell happened to your arm?” He asked as he spotted the bandage wrapped around it. “Well I stayed over at Danny, Dougie, Tom and Harry’s house and I went to make tea and I put the kettle on but when I went to pour the lid came off and the water came all over my hand” I explained. “Do we have any food?” I asked and headed into the kitchen. “Wait, hold on! Is it a bad burn?” Lou asked and followed me. “Melissa said it was first degree. She came me the name of a cream I should get and I have to keep my arm dry and wrapped up for a few days she said” Poking into the fridge, I grabbed the plate of lasagne. “Is this yours?” 

“Have at it. So who’s Melissa?” Louis looked confused as he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. “Oh she’s a friend of Danny. She’s a doctor. Didn’t I say that?” I frowned and put the plate in the microwave. “No, you didn’t. So she said you’re fine? No need for hospital or anything?” Shaking my head, I sat down and waited for the food to be ready. “I’m okay” I told him. Louis smiled. “Well good. The guys are coming over to play FIFA later okay? And next time answer your phone or at least let me know where you are!” Louis said and stood up. “Ouch!” I said as he slapped the back of my head. “You worry too much!” I shouted after him as he left. “It’s my job, I’m the big brother! Be careful when you get the plate of out the microwave, you don’t need any more burns on ya!” Lou shouted back.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying down on the sofa in the sitting room, I flicked through the channels once more as I was bored out of my mind. Louis had gone out with his family in London and I was stuck at home all alone while Daddies were recording their new album. Sitting up, being careful with my bandaged arm, I sighed and tried to call Daddy Dougie. “Hello?” I heard in between a lot of noise. “Daddy? It’s me!” I grinned. “Hold on, let me step outside so I can hear you better” Dougie said and after a while the noise went away. “Hi baby, what’s up?” Dougie asked. “I’m so bored” I whined down the phone. “And how is this my problem?” Dougie chuckled. “Cause you’re my daddy and you have to entertain me” I explained. “I’m working, love, there’s nothing I can do about it” Harry whimpered. “When will you be finished?” I asked and pouted. “Think we’re going to be here all night but I have a challenge for you if you want it?” Dougie said. “Ooo yes please!” I eagerly replied. “If you go to the toy store, pick yourself up a Lego set, you can come build it at the studio if you promise to be quiet and be a good girl” I quickly started nodding. “I will! I will! I promise!” I squealed and giggled. “Now the Lego set has to have princesses in it alright and no cheating and getting a small little things. A big set that’ll take hours to build okay?” Dougie pointed out. “Yes daddy!” I grinned. “Okay, text me when you have the Lego set, I gotta go” Dougie said before hanging up.

Grinning, I quickly turned off the TV and got up before quickly putting my cost on and grabbing my wallet and keys. Hopping into the car, I bit my lip as I drove to the closest toy store and parked out front. Getting out of the car, I locked the car and headed inside. Smiling at the cashier, I headed straight for the Lego sets. Looking them all over, I frowned as I saw they were all quite small in their size and daddy Dougie had specifically told me to get a big one. Heading back to the counter I smiled. “Excuse me, is that all the Lego sets you have? I’m looking for something a bit bigger” I asked. “Yeah, sorry, it’s all we have at the moment, we’re expecting s new shipment in a week though if that helps” the cashier said apologetically. “No, it’s alright, I’ll try somewhere else. Thanks” glancing at my watch, I groaned and quickly hurried into the car and buckled up as I quickly drove to the nearest shopping centre. Jogging inside, I hurried over to where it said the toy store would be. “You’ve got to be kidding me!” I groaned as I saw the bars closing. “Fuck!” I whispered and looked around. Seeing that no one was around, I slipped under the closing bars and hurried into the back of the store. My heart was pounding, as I sneaked off to the Lego sets. Looking them all over, I grabbed the one with a big castle, many princesses, pixies and princes in it. Smiling happily, I also grabbed a brave set that looked like fun before heading to the counter.

“Oh my fucking God, you scared me!” The lady behind the counter said as she looked up. “Sorry” I said sheepishly. “No I should apologise, I didn’t see you in here! I’ve closed up and everything” the lady said embarrassed. “It’s okay, I’ll just have these and I’ll be on my way” I smiled and put the Lego sets down. “Of course, would you like me to wrap it up?” The lady said while ringing up the items. “No thank you” I replied and swiped my card. “A bag will be fine” I added. “I’m sure the little girl getting this will be very happy!” The lady said as she handed me the big bag. I blushed and nodded as she raised the bars for me. Ducking out of there, I headed straight for my car and threw the Lego in the backseat. Grabbing my phone, I texted Dougie that I had gotten the Lego. In no time, I got an address and a kiss emoji in return. Grinning, I put the address in the satnav and started driving.

Parking in the car park, I grabbed my phone and the bag from the toy store as I wandered over to the studio. Luckily there was no one outside so I could just head straight in. Realising I had no idea where I was supposed to go, I called Dougie again. “Well if it isn’t my favourite princess?! Dougie is recording right now so what can I do for you today” I heard Daddy Danny say. “I’m here but I don’t know where to go” I told him. “We’re on the third floor, just go in the main door, head right and take the lift up” Danny explained. Walking over to the main door, I tried opening it. “It’s locked” I mumbled and tried a few more times for good measure. “Hold on, I’ll come get ya” Dan said before hanging up. Peering in the little window on the door, I waited and waited until I finally saw Danny coming over. Grinning, I clutched my bag tightly. “Hi sweetheart” Danny smiled as he opened the door. “Hi daddy!” I said excited. “Did Dougie tell you all the rules?” Dan asked as we walked. “Be quiet nod be a good girl!” I nodded. “That’s right, good job. Our producer is here but he knows so you’ll still address us properly” Danny pushed the button for the lift. I blushed as I thought of calling them daddy in front of someone I didn’t even know. Danny ran his fingers through my hair as he hummed, closing my eyes, I leaned into his touch. “Here we are” Dan said as the doors opened. “Right toilets are here, studio is in there, rehearsal room over there and here we relax, which is were you’ll stay most of the time. If you’re good you can in the studio” Danny pointed to everything before opening the door. “Yes daddy” I replied and stepped inside. There was no one inside so I put my bag down and took off my coat.

“Come here” I looked up and saw that Danny had sat down on the sofa, grinning, I rushed over and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. Closing my eyes as he kissed me slowly, I moaned and leaned into the kiss. His hands gripped my hips before he pulled back. “What you been doing today than, princess?” Danny asked. “Nothing, daddy. I slept really long, had some ice cream and watched TV and played some Fifa with Louis until he had to go out and than I had more ice cream and watched more TV” I mumbled against his neck as I cuddled up close to him. “Harry!” Danny said disapprovingly. “Have you had any real food today?” He asked. Cuddling tighter to him, I shook my head carefully. “What have you had to drink than?” He asked. Biting my lip, I stayed still as I couldn’t really remember drinking anything. “Right, come on, you need to eat and drink something” Danny said and stood up while holding me still. “I’m not hungry daddy” I whined as I squirmed. Danny placed me on a chair and pushed it into the table before heading over to the mini fridge and grabbed a pasta salad and a bottle off water. “Daddy! I’m not hungry!” I whined as I watched him open the salad and place it in front of me. “Sweetheart, you need to get some proper food into your body and you need to get some fluids in ya, now I’ll stay with you but you’re not going anywhere till you’ve eaten at least half of the salad and drunk half of the water” Danny explained as he pulled up a chair. “But I wanna build my Legos!” I complained and looked at my bag. “Daddy Dougie said I come here and build Legos!” I whined and pushed my salad away. “And you will, as soon as you’ve eaten some” Danny said sternly and pushed the salad back towards me. “Daddy!” I whimpered and cried. “I want to build Legos!” I sniffled and looked at him sadly. Danny didn’t say anything, just looked at the salad pointy before looking back up at me. Kicking my feet against the floor, I cried and pushed the salad away again before putting my head down on the table. “You have three seconds to start eating before I’m taking you over my lap. One” Danny said sternly as he started counting. Sobbing, I reached out for the salad and pulled it closer. Stabbing a piece of pasta, I glared at him as I ate it slowly.

Sniffling as I finished eating the last of the salad, I took a big swig of the water before licking my lips. “Good job, sweetheart, you did so good. Thank you for listening to daddy and doing as he said” Danny said as he wiped my cheeks before giving me a kiss. “Thank you daddy” I whispered. “Why don’t you take your bag over to the sofa so you can show me what set you got?” Danny suggested with a smile. Nodding, eagerly I got up and rushed over to my bag while Danny took his seat. “I got two daddy” I said as I sat in his lap. “A big one and a little one. This one has Merida in it and you build s forest and there’s the little bears and she has her bow and arrows daddy see?” I explained as I pointed to the box and showed it to him. “I do. Good choice, baby, looks like a lot of fun” Danny said while rubbing my back. “And the big one is a princess castle and there’s magical pixies in it too! Ooo and there’s a horsie!” I mumbled as I studied the image a bit closer. “Which one do you want to build first?” Danny asked as the door opened. “Danny, you’re up!” Harry mumbled as he looked at his phone. “Daddy Harry!!” I grinned and rushed over to him. He managed to grab me and lift me up and I wrapped my legs and arms around him as I hugged him tightly. “Hello, my darling princess! How are you?” Harry grinned and closed the door. “Good. I missed you daddy” I told him and stroked his hair. “I’ve missed you too, love” Harry said and gave me a kiss. “Right, our princess has eaten a pasta salad and had some water cause she’s been very naughty and has only eaten ice cream today and had nothing to drink so no sweets or sodas for her” Danny said. I pouted and hid my face against Harry’s neck. “Harry” Harry sighed and tightened his hold on me. “Be good” Danny told me before ruffling my hair and walking out. “Daddy Dougie should be here in a second to, just went to the loo” Harry said and walked into the room. “Is this the Lego you bought?” He asked. Nodding, I looked up at him. “Want to build it?” He asked while rubbing my back. “In a minute, I wanna cuddle” I said as I relaxed against him as he lied down on the sofa, pulling me down with him. Harry smiled and kept rubbing my back gently as I closed my eyes.

Whimpering as I was being moved, I squirmed and tried to push away the hands moving me. “Shhh, it’s okay darling, you’ve got to wake up now, you’ve been asleep for over an hour” Tom said gently. Shaking my head, I whined as I was sat up and pulled into his lap. “Here we go, nice cuddle with my sweetie. I like the Lego you got” Tom said while rubbing my arm. “Sleepy daddy” I whimpered and tried to lie back down. “You can sleep more tonight, love. You want to come home with daddies and sleep in your princess bed?” Tom asked while moving me so that my back was against his chest and my feet were down on the ground. “Mhm and Pegasus” I mumbled. “Of course. He’s missing you very much” Tom told me. “Daddy?” I asked and rubbed my eyes. “I need to pee” I told him. “Well let’s go than” Tom said and tried to get me to rise. “Too tired! Carry me!” I whined and pouted. “Absolutely not” Tom chuckled. Hearing someone chuckle as well, I opened one eye and looked around. Seeing, Danny, Harry and Dougie all looking at me I huffed. “Come on, I’ll go with you” Dougie said as he stood up and held his hand out for me. Grumbling, I took it as I yawned. He led me down the hall to the toilets. “Oh so bright” I moaned at the lights and let go off dougies hand to cover my eyes. Dougie chuckled. “Come on, drama queen, your throne awaits you” I looked up at him and poked my tongue out at him before pulling my pants down and sitting down. “Why are you so sleepy? You not sleeping well?” Dougie asked as he leaned against the wall. I shrugged and looked down. “Sleep better with you now” I said quietly. “I have nightmares sometimes” I added. “You should have said something, how long have you been having trouble sleeping?” Dougie frowned as he crossed his arms. “Just like a couple of months” I mumbled. “So basically since you first spent the night?” He clarified. “Yeah” I whispered. I quickly wiped myself and flushed the toilet before getting dressed and washing my hands. “Come here” Dougie said and opened his arms. Walking over, I hugged him and rested my head on his shoulder. “You need to look after yourself better Harry. I suspect that today isn’t the first time you’ve lived off just sugar and the sleeping problems, you need to come with to us with this stuff” Dougie said and when I tried to pull back, he let me. “I don’t see the big deal! It’s not a rule, so you can’t punish me for it and the nightmares aren’t my fault!” I said, feeling angry. “The food thing will be a rule from now on and we’ll go over it more clearly after and I’m not blaming you for the nightmares, I was just hoping that you trusted us enough to come to us if you were having any problems” I pulled my jumper over my hands and rubbed my eyes. “It’s stupid anyway” I mumbled. “What you dreaming about?” Dougie asked and came closer. I sniffled and kept rubbing my eyes. “W-were driving around and suddenly we stop and pull over and we get out and I get pushed to the ground and you s-say that you don’t wanna be my d-daddies anymore and you leave me in the middle of nowhere and than I get really scared cause I’m all alone!” I ended up sobbing as Dougie pulled me in for a hug. “Oh sweetheart, I’m sorry, that will never ever happen” Dougie whispered as he squeezed me tightly and rubbed my back. “You have no idea how much we care for you Harry, we love you more than anything in the world and you are ours to keep forever. Nothing will change the way we feel for you” Dougie said before simply holding me as I sobbed even more at that.

It took over 10 minutes before I managed to calm down a bit and stop crying, and by than I was hiccuping from all the sobbing. “You ready to go back?” Dougie asked and wiped my face with some wet paper towels. “Can we build Lego?” I whispered and sniffled. “Of course, you did so good picking out your Lego! Did exactly as I asked, such a good princess” Dougie praised me. Smiling, I took his hand as he held it out. “I really like the castle one cause it’s so big!” I grinned as we walked down the hallway and back into the room. The others looked at us curiously but luckily Dougie just dragged me over to the sofas and started building the Lego with me. Smiling, I clapped my hands excited as daddies took turns to build with me as they had to record different stuff at different times. When it was time to go, I was half asleep and wasn’t much help as it was time to carry everything to the car. I mumbled sleepily as I was helped into the car and buckled up. The last thing I remember was feeling daddy checking my belt was tight enough before kissing my forehead. Knowing I was safe, I fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Cuddling up to Pegasus, I yawned as I turned over in bed and stretched out. Opening my eyes and sitting up, I could see that daddies were all up already. Getting up, I headed to the toilet and peed before walking downstairs. “Good morning, love! You sleep okay?” Danny asked as he looked up from the paper he was reading. Walking over to him, I sat in his lap as I nodded. “Where’s everyone?” I asked as the house was quiet and I couldn’t see anyone else. “Harry’s out for a run, Tom is sleeping in the guest room cause he’s not feeling well and Dougie is at the shops getting a few things” Danny said. “Oh no, daddy’s sick?!” I gasped. “He has a migraine so we need to be extra nice and careful so he won’t hear us” “can I go see him?” I asked and pouted. “Maybe later when he’s feeling a bit better. Why don’t you go take a shower and get ready and I’ll make you some breakfast?” Danny suggested. I hummed as I thought about Tom. “Okay daddy” I whispered and looked up at the ceiling, wondering if Tom could hear me. Danny grinned and gave me a kiss. “Go on, shower!” He said as he made me get up. Giggling, I headed up to the master bathroom and put Pegasus on the counter before getting in the shower. Washing my hair and body I realised that I needed to ask daddies for a shave again as my crotch especially was feeling very prickly.

Drying off, I grabbed one of Toms Mickey Mouse hoodies, some clean boxers and my tutu and put it all on. Grabbing my mascara, I applied carefully, I had gotten quite good at it now. Brushing my hair, I pulled my hair into two high ponytails and tied them up with some nice hair ties daddies had gotten me. Grabbing Pegasus, I hummed as I skipped down the hallway before walking down the stairs. “Don’t you have some socks or something to put on your feet? You’ll get cold” Danny said as I came into the kitchen. Shaking my head, I took my usual chair by the kitchen table. “Well if you start getting cold, gets blanket or something. And you look adorable, princess” Dan smiled as he put a plate of cut up toast, eggs and bacon in front of me. Grinning, I grabbed my work. “Thank you daddy!” I smiled happily and started eating. “Melissa is coming over today to hear how your arm is doing” my smile dropped. “No, I don’t want her to!” I whined. “It’s not your call. She’s coming around 12 so you can play a bit before she gets here” Danny said as he sipped his coffee. Chewing my food slowly, I glanced at my arm and sighed. I liked wearing the bandage and having daddies take extra care of me but when they knew my arm was fine they’d stop cutting my food for me and helping me everything.

“Daddy? I’m full” I said as I pushed around some eggs and toast on the plate. “Okay, sweetheart, go brush your teeth and you can play” Danny said as he grabbed my dishes and pressed a kiss to my head. “I’m home!” My head snapped up as I heard Harry calling from the hallway. Running over I hushed him and pressed a hand over his mouth. “Daddy has a big headache we have to be quiet!” I whispered before taking my hand away. “No yelling!” I said and put my finger to my lips. Harry chuckled. “I am so sorry, I didn’t know. You going to give me a hug and a kiss?” Harry asked. I crinkled my nose. “No, you smell!” I pointed out and took a step back. “Here” I said and blew him s kiss before grinning. “Oh you cheeky little thing!” Giggling as I ran away, I could hear him chasing me. Shrieking as one hand came around my waist, I dropped Pegasus as I tried to wriggle free. Harry’s other hand came over my mouth to keep me quiet as I struggled. “You going to give daddy a proper kiss?” Harry whispered into my ear. Nodding, I stopped wriggling. Harry let me down but kept a tight grip on me before turning me around. He grabbed my face and pulled me in for a kiss. Closing my eyes, my breath hitched as daddy bit my lip before kissing me roughly again. My tutu was pulled up a bit before I could feel Harry’s hands going into my boxers and squeezing my bum hard, whimpering I moved closer to him. “That’s better” Harry murmured as he pulled back and grinned.

“Daddy! More!” I whined and grabbed his arm as he started walking. “I need to take a shower, maybe later” Harry smirked. “But I want kisses!” I whimpered and followed him into the bathroom. Biting my lip as Harry put me up on the bathroom counter, I looked at him as he took off his clothes. “Daddy” I said while looking him all over. Taking a deep breath as he walked and stood between my legs, I moaned as he slipped his hands into my boxers and grabbed my cock. “You need a shave” Harry tutted as he pulled his hand back. Whimpering at the loss, I looked up at him. “Strip off and I’ll do it now” he said while stepping back and turning on the showers, to heat it up. “I’ve already had a shower today daddy” I pointed out but I was taking off my clothes and the bandage on my arm nevertheless. “I’m not planning on washing you, I’m planning to shave you and fuck you, love. Come on” Harry told me as he stepped into the shower. I nearly tripped over as I rushed into the shower, grinning. Harry chuckled and closed the shower doors before pushing me up against the wall and kissing me deeply. Moaning, I wrapped my hands around him tightly and kissed him back eagerly. His hand tugged on my cock a few times before he stepped back. “Is it just your crotch that needs shaving?” Harry asked as he grabbed for the razor. “Yes daddy, I shaved my arms and legs a couple of days ago” I replied and held up my hands to show him. “Good job, baby. You can shave your crotch on your own you know” Harry pointed out as he grabbed the shower head. I quickly grinned and shook my head. “Nu uh, too scary and difficult” I said. “Yeah I’m sure having your daddies touching your cock and playing with you has nothing to do about it” Harry chuckled. Grabbing the shower head from him, I held it over my crotch and smirked. “Nope!” Harry laughed. “Alright, spread your legs a bit and stand still” Harry said as he leaned down and grabbed my cock. Looking down, I bit my lip hard as Harry started shaving me carefully. I kept letting out little moans every now and than, as it felt so good to have Harry control me and moving me about.

“Okay, now turn around and let me see if your ass needs a shave” blushing, I handed him the shower head and turned over and bent down, touching my toes as Harry spread my cheeks. He ran a finger over my hole making me moan loudly. “Daddy!” I cried out before grunting as he slapped my bum. “It’s fine, you can stand up” he said and put the razor away and the shower head back in its holder. “Daddy, can you fuck me now? Please? I was good! Please, I want your cock daddy!” I begged as I looked at his hard cock before glancing up at him. “Why don’t you suck it a bit first, I need to wash” Harry said and grabbed the bar of soap.

Dropping to my knees, I grabbed his cock and opened my mouth wide and took him in. Sucking on his head slowly, I used my tongue to play with the slit on the head, moaning softly to myself as I closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I rose up a bit on my knees and took all off Harry’s cock in my mouth, bobbing my head up and down slowly as I kept moaning. I kept going slow as I didn’t want daddy to cum, I wasted him to fuck me after all.

Finally, Harry grabbed my head and pulled me back. “Get up against the wall, ass out” he said, his voice dripping with lust. Quickly standing up, I bit my lip as I rested against the wall and pushed my bum out and spread my legs for him. Jumping and yelling out as he slapped my bum and, I pouted as I turned to look back at him. Harry was smirking as he smacked me a few times more. Whining, I did my best to not yell out in pain. “Fuck!” I grunted surprised as he suddenly started pushing a finger into my hole. “Daddy!” I moaned and relaxed as I closed my eyes and shuddered. “Good girl, that’s it, let daddy in” Harry said as he moved his finger in and out slowly. As he started on the second finger, I whined loudly and pushed back against him. “Please! Want your cock daddy! Please fuck my pussy with your cock daddy!” I begged, my cock painfully hard. My breath hitched as Harry pulled his fingers out and gripped my hip tightly. Moaning loudly as he gently started to thrust in, I scratched at the wall and whimpered. “Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Fuck!” I groaned and tried to move back to take all of him. “Easy! None of that!” Harry said as he slapped my bum before continuing to thrust in slowly. Harry moaned quietly when he had thrust in all the way. He gripped my hips tighter and started to move a bit faster. “Fuck, daddy has missed you baby!” Harry moaned as he thrust in and out faster and faster. “Missed you too, daddy! So much!” I grunted out. Harry’s fingers wrapped around my cock and started tugging on it quickly. Moaning loudly, I thrust into his hand. “Please can I cum daddy? Need to cum so bad!” I begged. “Whenever you’re ready baby” Harry replied as he sped up his thrusts. Squeezing my eyes shut, I clenched around his cock and cummed all over the shower wall. “Fuck” I heard Harry gasp as he thrust in hard and deep before standing still for a second before thrusting again. Panting, I felt like I’d melted and the only thing that was holding me up was Harry’s arms. “Daddy” I moaned as he did a few lazy thrust before pulling out.

Being turned around, I leaned on Harry’s chest as he turned off the shower. “Let’s get you dried off darling” Harry said quietly as he helped me out of the shower. “Mm that was so nice daddy! Been so long!” I hummed happily. Harry chuckled. “It’d been three days, love” I stuck my tongue out at him. “Exactly! Forever!” I replied and took the towel he handed me. Humming as I dried off, I dropped the towel before grabbing s make up wipe and wiping away the mascara that had run from my eyes. “My ponytails are ruined!” I huffed as I pulled out the hair ties and threw them on the counter disgusted. Harry came up behind me and started drying my hair carefully with a towel. “When do you have work next?” He asked as he met my gaze in the mirror. “Some press on Wednesday and Thursday than a charity gig on Saturday” I replied "stay here until you have to go yeah? Tom and Danny still have a few studio days to wrap up vocals but Dougie and I are all yours if you want" Harry said. I grinned and quickly nodded. “Yes please!” I turned around and hugged him. “Good, I was hoping you’d say that” Harry said and kissed my head. “Now clothes or I’ll be too temped to fuck that sweet ass of yours again and that we don’t have time for!” Harry said and landed a smack on my bum. Squealing, I jumped away and covered my bum with my hands. “Stop it!” I pouted and quickly bent down to pick up the hoodie I’d been wearing before. Harry just smirked and walked out of the bathroom to get himself some clothes. Slipping the hoodie and tutu on, I grabbed a hair tie and quickly threw my hairs up in a bun before walking downstairs.

Picking up Pegasus from the floor, I gave him a kiss before heading over to the sofa. “Daddy! You need to do my bandage again!” I said as Harry and Danny came walking in. I threw the bandage on the table and started rolling up the sleeve on my hoodie. “Melissa will be here soon so why don’t we wait and see what she has to say first okay?” Harry said as he shared a look with Danny. “Hmm okay” I said unsure and rolled my sleeve back down slowly. “Would you please go put on some socks and some boxers please? You’re going to get sick” Danny said as he came over and saw I was wearing neither. “Do I have to?” I asked as I looked up at him. “Yes, you do” Danny answered. “Okay, daddy” I sighed and got up, taking Pegasus with me. Trudging upstairs and into the bedroom I ruffled through the sock drawer till I found a pair of really long white ones. Finding a pair of briefs, I pulled them on before sitting on the bed and pulling on the socks. They were a bit big and I suspected either Danny or Harry used while they played football or cricket or something as they almost went over my knee. Looking at myself in the mirror I deemed myself still princessy enough and decided to keep the socks on.

I’d just walked downstairs when the doorbell rang. Sitting down on the sofa with Harry as Danny went to answer the door, I cuddled Pegasus tightly and bit my lip. “Hello! Good to see you all again!” Melissa said as she came walking in with Danny behind her. “Hey” I whispered and glanced up at her. “Hi, Harry, you been taking care of your arm properly?” She asked smiling as she sat down. I nodded and looked to daddies to confirm it. “He has. He’s been very good” Danny smiled as he sat down next to me. Crawling into his lap, I cuddled into his chest and hugged him tight. “Well I’m very happy to hear that. I can see you’re not wearing your bandage now, do you feel okay without it?” Melissa asked. “I wanted to wear it but Danny said you were coming so he wouldn’t put it on. I took it off to shower” I mumbled. “Could I look at your hand for a moment please Harry?” Melissa asked and I heard her stand up and switch seats with daddy Harry. I bit my lip and held Pegasus with my other hand before stretching out my hand to Melissa. She carefully rolled up my sleeve. “Let me know if anything hurts okay? I’ll be pushing and touching all around” Melissa explained after she’d looked over my arm. “Actually, I’m feeling a bit thirsty, would you mind terribly getting me a cup of tea?” Melissa asked and looked at Danny and Harry. “Of course. Stay with Melissa and we’ll be right back” Danny said as he lifted me off his lap and stood up.

Looking at them as they went, I frowned but was quickly distracted as Melissa started running her fingers over my arm. “Ow!” I said quietly as she pressed her fingers down a bit by my wrist. “Sorry. Can you flex your fingers for me, please?” She asked with a smile. Doing as she said, I flexed my fingers over and over again. “Must be nice having your daddies take care of you, they seem really nice” Melissa said as she went back to touching down on several spots on my arm. Nodding, I threw out and ‘ow’ here and there. “They’re the best daddies! They cut up my food and help me eat and help me get dressed when my arm hurts extra much” I said and smiled. “Does your arm hurt often?” She asked as she pulled her hand back and rolled down my sleeve. “It’s a bit on and off” I shrugged, playing with Pegasus’ ear as I looked at her. Melissa looked back at me. “Harry, when I was touching your arm you said your arm hurt in places where you didn’t burn yourself, and you only had a first degree burn. Your arm is physically a 100% the way it was before you burned it” Melissa said gently.

“Maybe it’s like phantom pains?” I whispered and looked away. “I feel better wearing the bandage” Melissa smiled and took my hand. “I’m certain they’d take care of you just as much without it, Harry” Melissa said. “Danny? Harry? Could you rejoin us please?” Melissa called out. I pressed my face into Pegasus and didn’t look up as I was lifted up and placed in someone’s lap. “What’s the diagnosis doc?” I looked up briefly as I heard Dougie speak up, I hadn’t heard him come in while I was talking to Melissa. “Harry’s arm is completely healed and I suspect it’s been for some time, however during our little chat I’ve gathered that Harry is afraid that if he isn’t wearing his bandage and doesn’t have a hurt arm, you won’t see the need to help with certain things and take care of him the same way” I just cuddled up to Pegasus and hugged him tightly as I tried my best to block out what Melissa and daddies were saying.

“Come here, sweetheart, I’ve missed you all morning! I’ve been out shopping while you’ve been here cuddling with daddy Harry and daddy Danny! Now it’s my turn!” I looked up and saw that Harry and Melissa were gone. Danny placed down on the sofa with Dougie and we cuddled up. “I’ll take your shopping upstairs” Danny said as he kissed my cheek and stroked my head. “Thanks” Dougie said before smiling at me. “You okay?” He asked and rubbed my back. I shrugged and looked down. “Is what Melissa said true? You worried we’re going to treat you different now?” Again I just shrugged. “Maybe at first we were using the accident as an excuse to take care of you extra but that didn’t last very long you know” Dougie said as he stroked my cheek. “We love it, I love it. Taking care of you and being your daddy is the greatest thing, Harry. The thing is, we want to take this in your speed, we don’t want to scare you away cause we’re so afraid of losing you now. We’ve got to talk more about things we want to do and not do because none of us are mind readers. You can talk to us” he said and tilted my head up. I blinked away the tears in my eyes quickly and hugged him tightly. “I love you daddy” I whispered and felt him hug me tighter. “Oh love, I love you too” he whispered back. “And I love it when you cut my food, and sometimes when you feed me and when you decide what I should wear and when you help me dress and I felt really nice when you buckled me into the car and made sure my seat belt was tight enough” I rambled. Dougie chuckled and pulled back a bit. “Alright, than we keep doing those things” he smiled. “But maybe we could cut back on the spankings, cause I don’t like those very much” I said and crinkled my nose. Dougie laughed at that. “Now that, I don’t see happening!”


End file.
